My Secret Valentine
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: Kurt spends every Valentine's Day alone, and he's sick of it… so what happens when he gets a secret admirer… Kurt/Puck – Purt Hummelman. FOR ALL YOU SINGLES OUT THERE, YOUR NOT ALONE!
1. Part I

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! :P**

**I've had this story written up for a while now, just sitting in my hard drive, waiting for Valentine's Day. And if you haven't guess it yet this story is Valentine's Day themed.**

**In this story, you will see a softer side to Noah Puckerman, the romantic, loving, caring side. I hope he comes across as such.**

**Hope you like it because I might make this into a small muti-fic. :)**

**WARNING: this story (like everyone of my stories) contains boy-on-boy love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does, but I'm thinking about signing up to become a writer for the show. That's why this whole chapter doesn't have sex in it, because we all no that if I did become a writer I can't write all about sex. ;P**

**This story was written for all those people out there who are single this Valentine's Day... I am one of you... so you are not alone :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**My Secret Valentine**_

_I hate Valentine's Day… with a passion._

"You're so sweet." Gleamed Quinn as Finn handed her a Valentine's Day gift. A love-heart-shaped box of dark chocolate. The cliché of clichés.

_I think I'm going to be sick…_

Every year it's the same mediocre fourteenth comes around and everyone is in a lovey-dovey mood, and every year I am left with no one to spend it with.

_God, I'm so pathetic._

Just then Mr. Schue walked into the rehearsal room in his usual state – coffee cup in hand and sappy smile on his face.

"So," Mr. Schue said, placing his coffee cup down on the small table next to Brad's piano – clapping his hands together, "Who finished their mash-up assignment?"

_Crap! I left my notes in my locker._

"Mr. Schue?" I asked raising my hand, "Can I be excused?"

"Sure." He replied.

I got up and left the choir room, walking down the hall and towards my locker. From afar, I noticed there was something red pinned to the metal door. As I got closer, I realized it was an envelope. I grabbed it and opened the flap, reviling a white piece of paper inside.

_**To Kurt.**_

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**From Your Secret Admirer.**_

That's weird. _Wait! I have a secret admirer, and he or she is sorry? Sorry for what?_

I opened my locker and pulled out my mash-up homework, all the while thinking whom my admirer could be. I turned and walked back into the choir room taking my usual seat next to Mercedes.

I glanced at my fellow gleeks.

_Who could it be?_

_Finn? God, I hope so._

_Artie? No, he likes Tina. And I can rule her out._

_Puck? Nope, he hates my guts, and the contents of the dumpster can prove that. Although he hasn't thrown me in there for a while now, like two months. _

_Matt? No._

_Mike? No. _

_But what if it's not even a boy…_

_Quinn? No chance in hell. She's with Finn._

_Rachel? No way, she's crushing over Finn. Plus she's too bossy to be romantic._

My gaze landed back on Mercedes.

_Could it be her? Nah, I told her I was gay and wasn't into her that way._

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch – we all left for the cafeteria. I guess I could show the note to her and maybe she could help me. Two heads _are_ better than one.

I walked up to Mercedes and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"Whoa. Kurt, what's up? I was in the middle of texting." I pulled out the letter.

"This is what's up."

"What's that?"

"I found this taped to my locker before lunch. It says, 'I'm sorry, from you secret admirer.'" She gasped.

"Who do you think it's from?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, that's why I pulled you in here. I've already ruled out all the people in glee… and my enemies. Who's left?" I asked. I was really curious about this whole thing.

"Well, have you even thought that it might not be someone who you even know?"

"I forgot about that." Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, look, I'll help you after school. I'll come over and we'll make a list. 'Kay?"

"Yep, love you." I said kissing her cheek as I walked out of the bathroom. I walked up to my locker to get my books when I noticed another letter stuck to it. I opened the letter and read the note.

_**Kurt.**_

_**Please forgive me for what I've done.**_

_**From Your Secret Admirer.**_

_Forgive you for what? _

I shoved the letter into my pocket and headed to English. I took my seat at the front of the class and when the teacher wasn't looking I pulled out my iPhone to text Mercedes.

**Kurt:** I got another letter.

**Mercedes:** What'd it say?

**Kurt:** 'Please forgive me for what I've done'…

**Mercedes:** Weird. Have u thght more 'bout who it is?

**Kurt:** Nope.

**Mercedes:** Well I'll come ova urs at 4. :) loveyou.

**Kurt:** Loveyoutoo :)

I sent the last text and put my phone away, ready to focus on some actual work. When the bell rang at the end of the day I cleared my stuff and headed for the student car park.

I walked up to my car and pulled out my keys, unlocking it. I jumped into my car and placed my bag on the passengers seat. I was just about to start the engine when something small and red caught me eye. My eyes shot to the windscreen wiper, underneath was another letter. I got out of my Navigator and pulled the wiper back to collect the note.

_**Kurt.**_

_**I've watched you from afar for too long. Please meet me behind the bleachers.**_

_**From YSA.**_

_Should I go?_

_It could be dangerous…_

I took weekly Karate classes so I decided that if anything did happen I could handle myself, I threw the letter in the car and locked it, then headed towards the back of the school, for the bleachers.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I asked, a bit anxious. Out stepped a tall figure. It was… Puck?

"Puck what are you doing here? Oh my God, this better not be one of your sick jokes?" He walked up to me and crushed our lips together. I pulled away breathless.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked but it came out as a squeak.

"Silly boy," he said shaking his head, "_I_ wrote the letters, _I'm _your secret admirer." I gasped.

"You are? Then why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I'm sorry… for everything I've ever done to you…. I've been a total… more than a jerk… an idiot… I can't believe I… please forgive… I love you." My mouth dropped as he finished his sentence.

"You… What?"

"I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I met you. I didn't take it well, finding out that I was suddenly in love with a guy. So I was determined to hurt you, and maybe by doing that I might lose feelings for you, but it didn't work, they only grew from there. I actually looked forward to tormenting you. Well not… Just… It was the only way I could have any physical contact with you. I know… I'm pathetic. I'm so sorry." He said his head hanging down.

I walked over to him and slammed my mouth onto his.

_No more Valentine's days spent alone. _

_No more being single. _

_No more feeling sorry for myself._

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I forgive you." I said and he embraced me tightly.

We walked back to my car, hand in hand, and I asked him if he wanted a ride.

"Sure." He said smiling thankfully. My phone beeped in my pocket so I pulled it out and read the message from Mercedes.

**Mercedes:** Am I coming ova or not?

**Kurt:** No need. I'll tell you later. ;)

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and tell me if I should continue because I really don't know. :)**

**As for all of my stories, PM me any questions or ideas you might have and will do my best. :)**

**Please make love not war.**

**Love you all so much!**

**-Jaddddy :D**


	2. Part II

**Well here is the next chapter of this small little fic :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing, but I want more! Don't get slack :P**

**WARNING: this story (like everyone of my stories) contains boy-on-boy love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.**

**This story was written for all those people out there who are single this Valentine's Day... I am one of you... so you are not alone :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**My Secret Valentine**_  
_Part ll_

"What happen to you last night?" Mercedes asked me, taking her seat across from me at the lunch table we sat at. "I thought you wanted me to come over."

"I did." I said smiling, still caught up with what had happened yesterday.

"Well white boy, you better have a good excuse for blowing me off."

"I think I'm in love." My smile growing even wider – her mouth dropping instantly.

"OhmyGodreally?" she said almost too fast, lucky for me, I was used to it. "Wait, don't tell me it's Finn again…" she sighed, covering my hand with hers, and continued before I could tell her otherwise. "Kurt I thought we were over him. I mean at first it was cute, but now everyone is starting to think you're obsessed."

"Mercedes!" I cut her off, ripping my hand away, feeling embarrassed, "it's not him."

"Well who is it then? Oh my God, is it that cute guy from Macy's? 'Cause I always thought you two would make a great couple. And he's got such a firm—"

"'Cedes, its not him… in fact, it may surprise you, he's in Glee."

"Is it Mike?" she asked.

"No."

"Matt?"

"No."

"Artie?"

"Uh no." I said starting to get annoyed. It was outrageously obvious who it was. "I would never hurt Tina like that."

She pushed her food aside, which was very scary because she never does that, and looked me in the eye. "Is it Puck?"

I looked away, blushing like a guilty child and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh. My. God!" she whispered loudly. "Are you kidding me? He's totally badass, correction, he's just an ass. Why would you develop feelings for someone who shows you nothing but hate?"

"He's gay…" Her mouth dropped again. "and he loves me."

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" I shook my head.

"How do you know?"

"He told me yesterday, that's why you couldn't come over, I wasn't ready to tell you yet, besides, I was scared that it could have been some sick joke."

"Well?" she said sitting on edge.

"He kissed me." I said smiling, touching my lips, all my earlier doubts faded. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Are you serious, _this_, better not be some 'sick joke'…"

"It's not." She squealed moving from her side to sit right next to me.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, he told me last night that he was sick of hiding and he is going to come out, but I don't know how or when, so I guess all I can do is wing it."

"Are you still going to football practice though?" I confirmed that I was and quickly finished my lunch. Football practice was straight after lunch. If Noah _was_ going to 'come out' I would want to be prepared.

I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid…

I was sitting on the bench when Couch Tanaka called me, telling me it was my turn.

I took a deep breath and walked across the field to where the ball was, earning comments from the guys, all expect for Noah… Maybe this wasn't some sick joke… maybe he really does love me…

"Oh here we go, Saint Fag is up…" Karofsky whispered. I could hear him as clear as day.

"Yea, I heard he's secretly sucking off Schuester…" One, that's a lie, and two, ewwww.

"Yea, well I heard—" Azimio started but was cut off by Noah.

"That's it! I've had enough of this…" Noah walked up to me and crushed our lips together, not so much in passion, more to prove a point.

He pulled away, leaving all the jocks speechless.

"There," he whispered to me, smiling like he had just done the greatest thing in the world, "no more hiding!" he walked back over to the rest of the team and grinned widely as he stood amongst them. I smiled at him and he gestured for me to continue.

I guess I was wrong, I never should have doubted him.

At the end of the day we walked to my car, talking softly, everyone else had already left. Noah carrying his football gear in one hand as the other was wrapped around my waist.

"I can't believe you did that." I say kissing his lips.

"I'm glad I did, you should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless." I whacked his arm playfully and he started laughing.

I turn to him and smile.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy I found you." He kisses me again.

"Me too."

* * *

**It's short, sweet and to the point... :P**

**Puck is so sweet that you sorta hope he's going to be like that in the TV show.  
**

**Review or I might just leave it at that, I'm playing hard to get but I just love all your reviews :P**

**Love**

**-Jaddddy  
**


	3. Part III

**Well here it is, the last chapter for this sweet little fic. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, no excuse :( but hopefully this will make you forgive me. :D**

**Its actually quite surreal how this story ends, I hope my first time can be as sweet as this :D**

**WARNING: this story (like everyone of my stories) contains boy-on-boy love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.**

**This story was written for all those people out there who are single this Valentine's Day... I am one of you... so you are not alone :)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**My Secret Valentine**_  
_Part lll_

Today was the day I could finally walk into McKinley with my hand clasped in Noah's – surprisingly soft – hand. After he serenaded me in front of the glee club, we were able to act freely around our friends.

We were walking down the halls, earning some comments and glances, when I asked him, "Hey, do you use moisturiser?" I said, causing Noah to turn and look at me.

"Yea… so what if I do?" he said smirking.

"No reason. I just think its—"

"Where is that faggot Puckerman?" Karofsky yelled from the end of the hallway, cutting Noah's sentence short.

"C'mon… we can go the long way." I said grabbing Noah's arm, covering my face with my hand, but he stopped me.

"No. I'm sick of hiding. Its time for me to face this head on. For better or worse." He said standing tall, attracting Karofsky's attention. He made his way towards us with a purple-slurp slushie in each hand.

"Time to face the slusie-ing of your life Pucker— oh, would ya look at this, two fairies… maybe I'll just slushie Hummel, I mean, he did turn you fag after all." Noah stood in front of me, his form protecting me.

"Leave Kurt out of this, its me you want." Noah said, taking his stand. Karofsky just shrugged his shoulders and threw both of the contents of the slushies at Noah, drenching him in purple-slurp.

I was in shock, not only did Noah save me, but Karofsky just walked away laughing and Noah didn't try to use violence.

"God this stuff really burns."

"Yea… you'll get used to that…"

"I'm so sorry Kurt." He said sympathetically.

"For what?" I asked.

"For throwing this stuff at you… can you ever forgive me."

"Are you kidding… you just stood up for me and took two slushies to the face… of course I can forgive you." I said and he smiled. "C'mon Rockstar, lets go get you cleaned up."

"I want you to make love to me Noah."

"Right now?" he asked in disbelief

"Yes. Right here, right now." I said pulling him to my bed, kissing him vigorously – not letting go of this almost fairytale.

He removed his shirt and I gawked at his abs. He slowly began unbuttoning mine, exposing inch by inch of my pale chest. I shrugged out of my shirt as he started to unbuckle his belt. We kicked off our shoes and socks, then got on our knees on the bed and continued to kiss one another. Finally when we were satisfied, Noah laid me down softly onto the plush mattress, kissing ever inch of pale skin he could get to.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked me.

"Yes… why, don't you?"

"No! I do… I'm glad I'm your first, but I'm not a virgin Kurt… I don't want you to feel obligated to do this." Wow, Noah Puckerman just used a big word.

_Kinda turned on here!_

"I'm fine Noah… I want this… if it hurts, I'll tell you to stop."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"'Kay" he agreed. He reached for my belt and unbuckled it, pulled it through the loops, then threw it to the floor with the rest of our stuff. He leaned in and kissed me as he unzipped the zipper on my jeans, palming me ever so softly.

"Mmmm Noah." I whimpered into his mouth when his hand started outlining the shape of my penis.

He grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, pulling the satin boxers underneath with them, releasing my erection from the tight denim. He pulled them all the way off and they joined the pile of clothes gathering on the floor. He leaned back and smiled. I reached for the waistband of his own jeans and pulled him towards me for a kiss. He coaxed my tongue out and it mingled with his.

With my lips still attached to his, I pulled his Levi's down and kicked them off. I broke from the kiss and looked down to see what every girl at McKinley has talked about… Noah Puckerman's dick.

It was bigger than I thought, and real thick, his pubic hair trimmed… it actually made it look a lot bigger…

There's no way I could fit that whole thing inside me… but I was going to try nether-the-less.

I took the hand I was leaning on and trailed it down his sun-kissed torso, trailing it up and down his abs, and over his pecs, finally wrapping it around his shaft. He moaned quietly. So I took it as a sign to start moving my hand up and down. He was circumcised, so I could see the purplish head leaking fluid as I did.

"I guess you really_ are _Jewish…" he closed his eyes and moaned louder when I swirled my thumb over the slit, coating the head in pre-cum.

He chuckled breathlessly, "one hundred percent…"

I let go of his penis and kiss him some more, running my slender fingers through his trimmed mohawk. He placed a hand on my chest and pushed me softly until I was lying on my back.

He grabbed either side of my knees and pulled them apart, exposing myself to him.

"So beautiful…" I blushed as he spoke. "Um… do you have any… uh… lube… and condoms?" he asked, kinda shy. It was cute…

"Bottom drawer." I said, making myself comfortable as he reached for the drawer, pulled it open and fished out the small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.

"How many times do you plan on doing this?" I asked, smiling widely. He blushed and kissed me.

He flicked open the cap on the bottle and poured some lubricant onto his fingers. He closed the lid and tossed the bottle onto the bed.

"I'm gonna start preparing you now." He said rubbing some of the excess lube over my hole. He pushed his index finger all the way in and I gasped. It burned at bit, but it was worth it. He must have seen the look on my face, because he stopped.

"Oh please… please don't stop…" I begged. He looked at me warily but continued, pushing his finger in and out. It felt _really_ good now…

"More…" I moaned as his fingers brushed my prostate ever so softly… not enough for my liking.

"I'm taking it slow. I don't want to hurt you." He placed a second finger at my entrance and pushed it in, then a third, he slowly stretched me open… too slow.

"Please Noah" I all but cried, but he just shook his head… I gotta love his stubbornness. He continued like this for seven minutes until I was almost gonna cry because I wanted him inside me right then and there.

"Enough Noah!" I yelled and he looked down, a sadden look on his face. I cupped his face and smiled, "I'm ready…" I just didn't want to cum until he was inside me. _All _inside me.

He pulled out his fingers and looked into my eyes, checking for any sign of pain. But there was none. In fact, I was pissed off that a part of him was leaving me. But that thought soon left when I saw him rolling a condom down a _much _bigger part of him. And all I could do was sit there and wait.

Here reached for the – almost empty – bottle of lube and poured quite a generous amount over the plastic covering his erection. After he was done covering his member in – way more than needed – lubricant. He placed the head of his manhood at my entrance and pushed in slowly… _very _slow.

"So I'm not hurting you? Am I?" Noah asked me with a caring look on his face. No pleasure, just concern.

"No…" I said breathless, it felt so good to be finally filled. "Please… I need more… please… just… go faster." He pulled out of me slowly then pushed back in.

"Ugh…" I moaned, the pleasure building. Everybody says there's a little bit of pain, but, to be honest, there wasn't any at all.

I leaned forward and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms and legs around him, pulling him deeper, and he soon started a rhythm from slow to fast.

We both pulled away from the kiss and he leaned his forehead against mine, his face _full_ of emotion. Mostly lust… and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Uh… Noah… you feel _so _good…" I breathed out. The overwhelming feeling bursting inside like fireworks.

"You too…" his minty breath fanning across my face. "I'm so close…" he added.

"So am I…" he started to thrust faster, causing the pleasure coil in my stomach to rise.

"Noah… I'm.. I'm gonna… NOAH!" I cried, the last image I saw before I climaxed was Noah's sweet face pushing me toward my orgasm.

"Oh God… KURT!" he moaned. He collapsed on top of my limp form, both of us so drained and heavily breathing.

"Wow…" I said speechless.

"Yea… I know…" he agreed. He lifted his head from my chest and gazed into my eyes. "I love you Kurt, I always have."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, my tongue seeking entrance into his warm craven. He let me in and our tongues danced and swirled together. He tasted like he smelled, all man.

I pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes. "I love you too. I thought this was all some joke, but I see know that you really do love me. I love you." I said and his eyes grew wider.

"You do?" he asked beaming. I just nodded my head, causing him to smile even more.

He breathed in deep and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck, just breathing in my scent, which probably screamed "non-virgin" right about now, since Noah's limp member was still inside me.

And soon after we fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, and something told me we would be together forever.

* * *

**As always Reviews are nice! :D Go out with a BANG!**

**Love**

**-Jaddy (ME!)**


End file.
